massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Byzanthium - Military
The Military is the Byzanthine Army. Their goal is to defend the Empire from both mobs and other factions. Next to that, they are also responsible for expanding the Empire over other factions, to conquer them to be a new subfaction. They also execute raids on potential threats to convince them to leave Byzanthium alone. Tiers Auxiliary The Auxiliaries are the support units for the Legions. This means that while the Legionaries form the main battle line, the Auxiliaries are to target lone hostiles, keep Mobs out of the fight and prevent enemy reinforcements from overflowing the main battle lines. Next to that Auxiliaries are responsible for weakening enemy defenses, such as cutting holes through enemy city walls. Next to that Auxiliaries help with looting operations. These include emptying unclaimed chests and taking valuable gear falling on the ground during combat. Auxiliaries are also the main force of archers. Although higher ranks can also carry bows into battle, Auxiliaries are the ones to stand on a distance firing volleys of arrows into enemy lines. Legionary Legionaries are the main force of the Byzanthine Army. They are the ones in the midst of battle against mobs or hostile factions. Legionaries are well disciplined and equipped and will defend the Empire with their lives if needed. Legionaries typically carry swords, to engage enemy forces in close combat. They are also seen using axes and bows in battle, to target enemy armor or shoot the enemy from a large distance. Praetorian Praetorians are Byzanthine heavy troops. They are highly skilled and well equipped. Their tasks are equal to that of the Legionaries, with one major difference. Praetorians also act as personal body guards for Centurions, Legates and for the Imperial family. They will defend the highest ranking persons with their lives if needed. Praetorians are often equipped with swords to target enemies in melee, so that enemies stay away from the high ranking Byzanthines. They also use axes to make short work of enemy armor. Centurion A Centurion is a battle field commander. Centurions typically lead small groups of Legionaries and Auxiliaries, named Cohorts, into battle. Centurions make sure that their cohort performs the task given by the Legate as best as it can. They can make the decision to promote Auxiliaries to Legionairs. Centurions lead by example: they are in the midst of battle, performing great actions of bravery. Legate A Legate is a commanding officer for an entire Legion. They command their entire armed forces into battle, coordinating their soldiers to make for effective warfare against enemies. They issue the orders to Cohorts to perform a task. Legates give the promotion in the Army. Each Legion has its own Legate, but since there will be more than 1 Legion, there will be more Legates. Buildings Barracks The Barracks is the place for the Military to gather. Featuring a large field of sand, along with targets for arrow practice, the Barracks provide a good training area for the armed forces of the Empire. Military instructions will also be given here to the lower ranks. Next to all these functions, the building itself houses rooms for newly recruited faction members that have joined the military, as their place to live until they receive civil rights and the permission to build a house. HeadQuarters Ofter refered to as HQ, this building is the area where the Legates and Centurions discuss the progress of the Military, as well as where they plan invasions in other factions and the defense of the Empire, both the Capital and the other factions part of the Empire. The Senate will announce their wills for warfare in the HQ, where it is up to the Legates and Centurions to execute these wishes to their best efforts. Legions Legio I Justinianus Legate: - Cohort I Centurion: - Praetorians: - Legionaries: - Auxiliaries: - Cohort 2 Centurion: - Praetorians: - Legionaries: - Auxiliaries: - Category:Byzanthium - Professions